


Trust

by GreyHaven



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Duke gets all the hugs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven
Summary: In a post-Troubles AU, Duke is struggling to accept love.  Nathan and Audrey help him realise what he means to them.





	1. Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a PWP one shot but I had too many feels about Duke to leave it like that and it grew a (vague) plot. For those who like some context it’s a post-Troubles AU where they all survived. Audrey and Nathan are in the beginnings of an established relationship. Duke has been joining them on a Friends With Benefits basis - they want more but he’s struggling with accepting that from them.
> 
> With thanks to [YumeArashi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/works) for beta reading and fluff ideas <3

They’d been doing this for a while now, were easy and comfortable with each other, instinctively knowing what each others needs and wants were.  Audrey had taken charge right from the start, leaving Nathan and Duke with no illusions about who was in control in the bedroom.  She was clear about what she wanted, how she liked it, and they both did anything they could to please her, anything to hear her moans and gasps of pleasure, anything to be on the receiving end of the praise she gave them when they got it right.

***

On this particular evening, Nathan was naked, his hands cuffed behind his back as he stood in the corner of the bedroom.  His cock stood straight up, hot and hard, as he watched his lovers.  He thought this might be his favourite part, watching, waiting in anticipation, desperate for attention but loving the tease.

Audrey and Duke were naked on the bed, Audrey’s soft, womanly curves and pale skin contrasting with Duke’s lean muscles, tanned skin and sharp angles.  Her head was thrown back in pleasure, Duke’s fingers were buried deep inside her, his tongue gently licking her clit as he pushed her ever closer to her orgasm.

“Oh fuck, you’re so good at that,” she gasped out.

Duke’s heart gave a little leap at her words, revelling in her praise.  He listened for the tell tale signs in her breathing, the hint of a moan at the back of her throat, that told him she was nearly there.  He pressed his tongue against her more firmly and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath before she hissed “yes”.

She loved that Duke could read her so well, that he knew exactly what she needed and when.  She could feel her climax building deep inside her, the pleasure growing under each stroke from his tongue, the warmth spreading from her core.  She felt her muscles tighten around his fingers, gripping onto him, not wanting to lose him.  The tension grew and she looked across to meet Nathan’s eyes as her release came.

Nathan felt as though it was the hardest he’d ever been in his life.  The intense look of sheer pleasure on Audrey’s face as she came sent a jolt to his cock.  He half wanted them to stop teasing and touch him already, half wanted it to never end.

“That...was...amazing, Duke.  You are so good,” Audrey managed to stutter out.

He grinned at her words, needing to hear them, needing to know she was happy, satisfied.  He dragged the back of his hand across his mouth and chin, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue.  

“You know me, anything to please the lady,” and while his tone was light and easy, there was something else in his eyes which she couldn’t read, something he was holding back.  

Audrey glanced over to Nathan who was watching them intently, the hint of a smile on his lips.

“Kiss him,” she told Duke.

He uncurled himself from the bed and crossed the short distance to Nathan.  He brushed his lips gently against Nathan’s, just a hint of a kiss, barely there, teasing.  Nathan’s cock twitched at the almost-contact, his breath caught in his throat and he let out a soft whine.

“Stand more to the side so I can see you both,” Audrey commanded, her voice soft, directing what she wanted to see.

Duke moved slightly and reached out to brush Nathan’s jaw, leaving his hand there and guiding Nathan’s face towards his own.  He kissed him properly then, long and slow, deep and passionate.  The taste of Audrey exploded in Nathan’s mouth as their tongues intertwined.

“You are both so  _ beautiful _ , so  _ hot _ .”

They both grinned at her words, dropping the kiss, their foreheads resting together.  They were both in the same state of arousal, breathing hard, desperate to touch and be touched.

Audrey watched them for a moment, seeing how turned on they were, the intimacy in the way they looked at each other.  Nathan’s eyes were heavy, lidded, he looked as if he was almost completely in his own head space.  Duke’s were dark, pupils blown wide open as he drank in the sight in front of him.  God, she loved them both so much.  She needed one of them inside her.  She looked at Nathan, carefully assessing.  He could take a little more teasing.

“Duke, fuck me.”

With a last brush of his lips against Nathan’s, he went to her eagerly.  He kissed her deeply, letting her taste Nathan on his lips and tongue.  He positioned himself between her thighs and looked down at her, seeing the half smile on her face, her eyes bright and wanting.  He stifled a groan as he slid inside her, feeling her slick warmth enveloping him, opening for him.

She brought her legs up to wrap around him, pulling him deeper, shifting her hips to meet him.  She felt so  _ full _ , so  _ complete _ , so  _ powerful _ .

They moved together, slowly at first, their pace quickening as their arousal grew.  Audrey moaned as Duke’s cock hit her in just the right spot.  He did it again, and again, revelling in the noises she made every time he moved.  Her breathing was fast, a little hitch at the top of each breath, a red flush creeping down her chest.  She felt  _ so good _ around him, her muscles clamping down on him as she climbed closer and closer to her peak.  He was so close, holding himself back to make sure she came first.  He shifted his weight, slipping his hand between them to rub her clit.

That was it, that was what she needed.  He knew.  He always knew, could read her like a book.  She bucked her hips against him, encouraging him to rub more, to fuck her harder.  He took her cue and moved faster, pushing deeper inside her.  He followed her over the edge and came with a shudder as she tightened around him.

They breathed heavily, enjoying the afterglow for a moment before a high pitched whine from the corner drew them out of their reverie.  They both looked at Nathan at the same time, taking in the sight of him.  His eyes were glazed over, his jaw slack and his mouth slightly open.  He was completely lost in the moment, not caring how he looked, how he sounded.  He seemed liberated, free of everything, as he begged to be released, to be allowed to touch himself,  _ anything _ .

Nathan whined again, his breath coming in gasps as he longed for their attention.  He was so hard it was  _ painful _ .  There was no space in his mind to think about anything else, no room for anything except how much he  _ wanted _ them, wanted their touch on him.  He couldn’t stop the incoherent words falling from his mouth as he begged.

“So beautiful,” Audrey reached for the key to the handcuffs and passed it to Duke.  “Let him go.”

He shivered as Duke’s hand brushed his own and his knees were weak as he stepped across the room.  He crawled across the bed to lie next to Audrey, feeling the cool sheets beneath his burning skin, and he sighed as Duke bracketed his other side, sandwiching him between them.  Their breath tickled him as they moved closer, as their fingers drew slow circles over his chest, first one, then the other.  He gasped and jerked as the sharp edge of Audrey’s fingernail ran up the underside of his cock, contrasting with the softness of Duke’s lips on his neck a moment later.

He couldn’t keep still as their hands linked around his cock, his hips moving of their own accord, nothing else in his world except the feel of them stroking him, gently at first, then harder and faster, filling him with a deep sense of pleasure.  Duke’s voice in his ear startled him.

“Fuck, Nate, you are so hot like this.  What if we just stopped, right now, left you like this?”  He teased.

His words drew a high pitched noise from Nathan.  “ _ Don’t stop _ ,”  he managed to choke out the words.

“So needy,” Duke taunted him again, stopping the movement of their hands for a split second before starting again.

That stroke was all it took and Nathan cried out as he came, a wordless noise of sheer satisfaction.

They collapsed together then, Duke and Audrey stroking him slowly, gently, letting him come down gradually, waiting for him to come back to them.  Audrey whispered soft words, praising him, telling him she loved him so much, that she loved them  _ both _ so much.  She reached out for Duke’s hand, drawing him closer, so Nathan was wrapped in between them, their limbs entangled in each other.

“Duke, you know how much you mean to us both, don’t you?”  There was a slight frown as Audrey spoke.

“Yeah, course,” he replied easily, but Audrey could read something different in the wistful expression as he spoke.

He did  _ believe _ her.  Them.  He loved them both too, would do anything for them, it was just that he wasn’t convinced he  _ deserved _ their love.  It was simpler to keep that bit of distance between them.  No one would get hurt that way.  

Exhausted from all the teasing they’d put him through, Nathan fell asleep quickly.  Free to look at him without judgement, without worrying about what reaction he’d get if Nathan found him staring, Duke watched him sleep.

Audrey took in the look on Duke’s face.  “Gorgeous, isn’t he?  Especially when he was all wound up like that.”

“He is.  So are you.”

“You could let go like that...if you wanted…”

“Not really my style though, is it?”  Duke laughed, not admitting that he wanted to experience that.  The pure abandon that Nathan had.  But could he?  Could he trust them that far?  He knew they wouldn’t hurt him, but revealing that last part of himself, the part that  _ no one _ had ever seen before?  He didn’t think he was capable of that.  It was a whole level of vulnerability that he just wasn’t comfortable with, and he didn’t know if he ever would be.

Audrey looked at him searchingly.  He was so focused, so into them, so good at what he did for them.  The way he basked when she praised him was like no one had ever told him anything good about himself before.  There were moments, when he thought they weren’t looking at him, that he relaxed, that he could just  _ be _ .  But if their eyes were on him, it was as though there was something missing, like he’d closed off a tiny part of himself from them.  She hoped that one day she might be allowed to see that tiny, missing, part.

They drifted into sleep, warm, contented, relaxed.  Nathan woke early and felt a cold space where Duke had been the night before.  He let out a groan of disappointment.

“He’s gone again, hasn’t he?”  Audrey asked sleepily, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah.  Why does he  _ do _ that?”

“You know Duke, he does his own thing.”

“Yeah, but  _ why _ ?”  Nathan thought about the way Duke cracked jokes, snarked at them both, the way any physical contact turned sexual.  It was like there was something he wasn’t saying, something he was holding back.

Audrey thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully.  “Think about it, Nathan.  Think what his childhood was like.”  Her voice wavered as she spoke and he realised she was close to tears.  

“There was no one to give him affection, love...and I wouldn’t mind betting that didn’t improve when he grew up either.  He’s not used to being loved and he doesn’t know what to do with it.”  She let the tears fall then, crying openly as she thought about what Duke had missed out on.

Nathan pulled her close, offering comfort as best he could.  He wished bitterly that he’d known just how bad things were back then, that he’d noticed, that he’d done something to help.  He knew he couldn’t go back, all he could do was try to make things right now.  “So what do we do?”

She sniffled against his chest and pulled back to wipe her hands across her damp eyes.  “We show him,” she stated simply.  She knew words wouldn’t help, words were cheap to Duke who could easily twist and juggle them to serve his own purpose.  Words were his currency and only time and actions would break through that last layer of insecurity.

“We can do that,” Nathan said with a half smile on his face.  He would do whatever he could to prove to Duke that they loved him, that he had a place in their lives.


	2. Time and Actions

They started with small things, knowing that was the right thing to do, knowing that if he felt pressured, Duke would cut off from them, would hide himself away. 

Things like taking coffee to him when he was working, even though they knew he could make it there, even though his coffee was probably better than the stuff from the coffee shop.  He was a little bemused at first but soon accepted it as just being something they did.  It was just coffee.

***

Little touches came next.  He’d never had a problem with physical contact, but it always seemed to turn  _ sexual _ , as if he thought that was all he was worth, as if  _ all _ contact had to be about that.  They looked for any excuse to touch him - Audrey would put her hand on his arm as they talked, Nathan would place his hand on the small of Duke’s back when they walked together.  Duke eyed them suspiciously at first.  They were both open minded when it came to bedroom activities but he hadn’t noticed any exhibitionist tendencies in either of them and he wasn’t quite sure if they were trying to start something when they did it in public.  It became just another thing they did.

***

It was a rare night that they were spending at Nathan’s when Duke found one of his old shirts stuffed under Nathan’s pillow.

“What the fuck is this?”  He asked, laughing.

Nathan looked sheepish.  “Smells of you.”

“See, told you he was an old softie,” Audrey commented with an indulgent smile in Nathan’s direction.

“Softie?!  More like a lovesick teenager,” Duke replied with the hint of a smirk that he tried to hide.  He was secretly touched though.  No one had ever wanted to be reminded of him when he wasn’t there before.

***

If Duke had been touched by Nathan keeping his shirt under his pillow, he was almost overwhelmed when Audrey showed him an empty drawer in her bedroom and an empty shelf in her bathroom cabinet.

“I thought it might be useful for you to keep some stuff here.  You know, in case you wanted to stay over some time.”  She told him.

It sounded dangerously like commitment to Duke but he couldn’t deny that it was possibly the nicest thing anyone had said to him in a long time.  He didn’t do it straight away, but he did leave some spare toiletries there, and a sweater in the drawer.  He had a sneaking suspicion Audrey would steal it when she was cold but that was just fine with him.

***

Duke was having a quiet moment in the Gull one afternoon, reading the paper in the lull between the lunch rush and the early drinkers arriving.  He was surprised when Nathan ambled in, looking happy with himself as he made a beeline straight towards Duke.

He shuffled awkwardly as he passed a small box across the table.  “Saw this, reminded me of you.  Thought you might like it.”  There was a shy grin on his face as he spoke, almost as though he couldn’t quite believe he was doing this.

As he opened the box, it crossed Duke’s mind that Nathan might actually be playing a practical joke on him and he winced slightly as he opened it, half expecting something to pop out with a loud bang.  Inside was a small model of a Land Rover Series III 109.  In tan.

“My truck,” he whispered.

“Your truck,” Nathan grinned back.  The look on Duke’s face as he turned the toy in his hands was sheer perfection.  

“Where did you find it?”  

“Thrift store,” Nathan looked absurdly pleased with himself.

“It’s perfect, thank you.”  Duke couldn’t think of what else to say.  That someone had seen something and thought of him, that someone had  _ bought _ it for him, that the  _ someone _ had been  _ Nathan _ .  Nathan, who had spent so many years pretending Duke hadn’t existed, after so many years of  _ fighting _ each other, had bought him the most thoughtful gift he’d ever received.  Maybe, just maybe, there was more to this threesome thing than he’d realised.

***

“How’s your day going?”  Audrey asked as she and Nathan arrived at the Gull after their shift.

“Fine.  How was yours?”  Duke’s tone was clipped and short.  Fine was not an accurate summary of how the day was shaping up and he hoped the evening would be better.

“Fine.  Now give me the honest answer,” Audrey asked bluntly.  She wanted to know what was  _ really _ going on, what was behind the smiles and the ‘fines’.

Duke thought for a moment.  They wouldn’t really want to know.  “It’s fine,  _ honestly _ .  Just a new supplier being a dick.”

“What’s going on?”  Nathan asked, a frown of concern on his face.

“Oh, nothing I can’t handle,” Duke replied airily, waving his hand around, trying to brush them off.

“I know you can handle it, but do you want to talk it over?”  Audrey offered.

Pulling up a chair and sitting down with them, Duke leant on his elbows.  “I ordered some new beers, artisan stuff, you know.  Supplier insisted on payment up front, which I did, against my better judgement.  Now he keeps delaying delivery, says there’s issues with the shipment.”

“Got anything in writing?”  Nathan wanted to know.

Duke raised an eyebrow.

“OK, silly question.”

“Want me to talk to him?  Maybe a different voice would help cut through the bullshit,” Audrey suggested.

“Or I could call him, pretend to be your lawyer,” Nathan offered.

There was a hint of laughter in Duke’s voice as he replied.  “Detective Wuornos offering to impersonate a lawyer, what is the world coming to?”

“Just a thought,” Nathan smiled back at him, deciding to ignore the snarking.

“Thanks, appreciate it, both of you, but I can deal with it.  Gonna drive up there tomorrow, see what’s what.”  He rejected their offers of help, but it was nice to know that maybe he wasn’t so alone in this, that maybe he  _ could _ accept their help.  One day.

***

Tourist season was always busy and Duke found himself more and more behind with general chores aboard the Rouge.  Even worse, he was struggling to find time to  _ cook _ for himself, had taken to grabbing bites of this and that from the kitchen at the Gull, rarely a proper meal.

He went home one evening, leaving the bar in the capable hands of his team, and found Nathan and Audrey aboard his boat.  He didn’t even want to know how they’d got in but suspected Audrey might be quite handy with a lockpick.

The Rouge was clean.  Sparklingly clean in fact, and there was a pot of something which looked like it might have once been pasta sauce bubbling on the stove.

“What’s going on?”  He asked suspiciously.  This was unusual, even given the fact they’d both been extra attentive lately.

“Know you’ve been busy, wanted to do something to help,” Nathan replied with a half-smile, like he wasn’t too sure what reception they’d get.

“Oh.  Thanks.  I think.  Are you saying my house - sorry, boat - keeping skills haven’t been up to your high standards?”  Duke snarked, put out because he’d  _ seen _ how Nathan lived and even if he hadn’t cleaned for a  _ month _ , it had nothing on the mould growing in Nathan’s fridge.  And as for Audrey, she owned a wardrobe but was incapable of actually  _ using  _ it, preferring to keep her clothes in a pile on the floor where she could (quote) ‘find them’ (unquote).

“No, Duke, it’s  _ not _ like that, we’ve seen how hard you’ve been working and we wanted to do something to make your life easier.”  Audrey worried that they might have overstepped.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m tired and grumpy, didn’t mean to get shitty,” Duke apologised.  It was actually quite sweet but he wasn’t good at having his privacy invaded.

Audrey looked at him for a moment, narrowing her eyes as she tried to work out whether it was a genuine apology or a peacekeeping apology.  Deciding to assume it was genuine, she led him to the table.  “Sit, we’ve made dinner.”

To Duke’s credit, he managed to stifle the groan that threatened to leap out of his mouth.  It was nice, that they were trying to do things for him, but  _ neither _ of them could cook.  And they were in  _ his kitchen _ .  Moving things.  Making.  A.  Mess.

Nathan’s voice sounded from the kitchen.  “Yeah, ‘bout that Parker…”

“Shit.  What?”  She hurried to the kitchen.

Muttered words floated across to Duke before they both came out looking sheepish.

“Shall we order pizza?”  Nathan suggested.

Duke laughed at that, wholeheartedly laughed, like he hadn’t done in what seemed like years.  They both joined in with him.

Pizza ordered, Audrey suggested they put a film on and snuggle on the sofa.  Duke looked slightly doubtful at the suggestion of snuggling but was persuaded by the fact that watching a film meant he didn’t have to  _ talk _ and snuggling might lead to  _ something else _ which was much more in his comfort zone.

It took a while to decide on which film to watch, with Nathan suggesting rom-coms and Audrey shooting him down each time he came up with another one.  Eventually they decided on Deadpool which had plenty of action and made them all laugh.  They ate their pizza while they watched, and sat close together on the couch.  

Duke was in between them and he ended up with Audrey’s head resting on his shoulder as she cuddled his arm, and his other arm wrapped around Nathan’s shoulders as he leant against his chest.  It was nice.  Comfortable.  Relaxed.  He almost regretted it when they realised how late it was and said it was time they were going.

It crossed his mind that no one had looked after him like that for a long time.  If ever.  He was so used to looking after himself that this had been completely alien to him.  He regretted being snarky when he first found them here.  Maybe he  _ didn’t _ have to do everything himself, maybe he wasn’t quite as alone as he thought he was.  Somehow they’d become a part of his life.  It wasn’t what he’d planned, exactly, he was happier being a part of  _ theirs _ .  Letting them in was a big step.


	3. Duke has a good day

Duke drove through the deserted streets.  He yawned.  It was 1am and he’d been at the Gull since 7 that morning.  Early start again tomorrow, deliveries to unload.  He didn’t  _ like _ mornings and he  _ really _ didn’t like mornings after only a couple of hours sleep.  Exhausted didn’t quite cover it.

Parking up, he switched off the engine and wearily climbed aboard the Rouge.   He dropped his jacket on the floor and kicked his shoes off, his socks following, leaving them where they fell.  He was too tired to even make it to the bedroom so he collapsed on the couch, dragging over a pillow for his head and closed his eyes to sleep.

He hadn’t had his eyes shut for a minute before he heard footsteps on the deck and a sharp knock at the door.  Great.  Who was disturbing him at this time?  If anyone wanted his help with something, they could just fuck right off.  His heart beat faster as it crossed his mind that this could be a  _ problem _ , that something was very wrong.  He dragged himself off the couch and opened the door.

Audrey darted past him, followed more calmly by Nathan.  A booty call.  Just what he needed when he was too tired to do anything about it.

“Not that it isn’t good to see you, but it’s been a  _ long _ day and I was just on my way to bed.”

“We know,” Nathan said with a small smile which was almost shy.

“We know things have been hectic for you,” Audrey said as she rubbed his shoulder gently.  “We asked Tracy to let us know when you left so we could be here for you.”

That explained how they’d arrived just after he got home.  He wasn’t  _ entirely _ convinced he was happy about his bar manager colluding with his lovers so they knew when and where to find him, but he’d worry about that in the morning.  He swayed slightly as his knees started to buckle, so tired that he couldn’t even stand up properly.  He  _ really _ didn’t want them to see him like this.

Nathan grabbed his arm to steady him and managed to look vaguely pissed off when Duke shook his arm free.

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Duke growled through gritted teeth.

“We know you are, we just want to look after you.  Will you let us?  Just for tonight?”  Audrey asked.  There were dark circles under Duke’s eyes and his face was almost haggard.  They should have done this sooner, should have done  _ something _ sooner, made sure he didn’t get into this state in the first place.

He narrowed his eyes, and looked at each of them in turn.  They both looked so  _ hopeful _ .  What harm could it do?  If it would please  _ them _ , he could go along with it.  He sighed deeply and nodded his agreement.

Audrey grinned and bounced off towards the bathroom.  How the hell was she so perky at this time of night?!  The sound of running water followed seconds later.

“C’mere,” Nathan pulled him closer and started to slowly, methodically, unbutton his shirt.

“Seriously?!  I can barely keep my eyes open and you’re trying to  _ undress _ me?!”

“Shut up, not for that.”  Nathan wished Duke would stop  _ grumbling _ and just  _ let them _ take care of him.  His fingers reached the last button on Duke’s shirt and he stepped behind him to slip it off his shoulders.  He folded it neatly and placed it on the couch before tugging Duke’s undershirt out of the waistband of his trousers, being deliberately careful not to  _ touch _ , not to let his fingers brush against Duke’s ribs, no matter how much he wanted to.

Duke bent his head so that Nathan could pull his t-shirt off.  He felt naked.  Vulnerable.  This was  _ stupid _ .  He felt as though his armour had been removed and he couldn’t put his finger on why that should be.  Wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen him undressed a hundred times before.  Not like this, a small voice in his mind told him.  This is different.  You can’t hide this time.

Nathan was still working matter of factly, unbuttoning Duke’s jeans and slipping the zipper down.  He slowly worked them over his hips and raised a questioning eyebrow.  “Commando?”

“Thought you knew that.”

“Always thought it was just something you did for us.”  Nathan lowered the jeans so Duke could step out of them and guided him towards the bathroom.

The scent of bath foam reached him first and Duke smiled when he realised Audrey had found the good stuff.  He commented on it and Audrey stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

“Only the best for you.”

He stepped into the hot water and lowered himself gently, feeling the warmth drawing the aches from his muscles.  He lay back, resting his head on the towel Audrey had thoughtfully rolled up and placed on the end of the bath.  He closed his eyes and just let himself  _ be _ for a moment.  It was nice, surprisingly so, letting them look after them.

Nathan perched on the edge of the bath as Audrey knelt next to it.  She soaped up a washcloth and gently took Duke’s hand.  His eyes opened and she smiled at him.

“Is this ok, Duke?”  She asked as she drew the cloth over his hand.

He nodded, unable to find the energy to answer.  

Audrey moved steadily, gradually, washing every part of him.  She and Nathan chatted as she did so, not expecting Duke to answer, drawing the attention away from him.  He was grateful for that.  It would have been  _ too much _ if it had all been about him.  He dozed, half aware of their conversation, half feeling Audrey’s touch on his skin.  He heard Nathan move, was startled as Nathan pressed his lips to his forehead for a brief kiss.

“Need to wash your hair, is that ok?”  Audrey checked in.

“Mmm,” was Duke’s sleepy reply, he was incapable of forming words right now.

Nathan took the washcloth from Audrey so he could wash Duke’s back as she shampooed his hair.  They both smiled as an involuntary purr escaped Duke’s throat when Audrey ran her fingers through his hair.

“It’s nice, you know.  Seeing you so relaxed, I mean.  Thank you for letting us do this,” Audrey told him as she rinsed the shampoo from his hair.

“Glad you can trust us,” Nathan added.  The half-smile on his face was almost sad, wistful, as though he was worried it was the only time they were going to be able to do this for Duke.  He shook his head to clear that thought.  

As Duke stepped out of the bath, they wrapped him in towels, bundling him up even as they gently dried him, not letting him get cold now that he was out of the warm water.  His eyes were heavy and lidded and they wasted no time in getting him from the bathroom to the bed.

“Pyjamas?” Nathan asked, looking around the room.

“Don’t wear ‘em,” Duke replied as Audrey lifted the bed sheets for him.

“Good to know,” Nathan smirked back.

Duke climbed into bed, settling on his usual side and pulling the blankets up to his chin.  He cast a sideways glance at Audrey who seemed to be taking her clothes off, and immediately stared at Nathan who was doing the same.  Oh, good, back on familiar territory.  God, why was he so tired.   _ Too _ tired.

Audrey slipped under the covers on the free side of the bed.  “Hurry  _ up _ , Nathan.  We don’t want Duke to get cold.”

Nathan did as he was told.  “Shift over,” he said to Duke who obligingly moved closer to Audrey so Nathan could slide in next to him.

They both snuggled into Duke, Audrey curled in the crook of his arm with her head on his chest, Nathan pressed close up against him with his arm draped possessively across both of them.  He could feel their warm breath on his skin, and it was nice but somehow  _ awkward _ .

“I’m not too tired, you know,” he told them, wanting to make this more normal, more  _ familiar _ .

“Yeah, you are,” Nathan’s voice smiled out of the darkness.

“That’s not what we’re here for, we’re here to look after you,” Audrey soothed.  

Duke had to admit to being a touch disorientated.  This was  _ new _ to him.  He couldn’t remember a time he’d fallen asleep with anyone without having had sex beforehand.  It was almost confusing, finding out there was another way this could go.  He fell asleep to Audrey murmuring soft words in his ear and there was a small smile on his lips as he drifted off.

***

If Duke had been disorientated when he fell asleep, it was nothing compared to how he felt when he woke up and they were  _ still there _ .  He tried to work out how to extricate himself from them, from the blankets, so he could get up.  He didn’t want to disturb them but there was  _ work _ to do, deliveries to unload.  What time was it?  The light seemed wrong.  He should have been out of the door by now.

“Sssh, Duke, it’s still early, go back to sleep,” Audrey mumbled into his shoulder.

“It doesn’t  _ feel _ early, what time is it?”

“Just gone 8,” Nathan replied.

“Fuck!”  Duke tried again to disentangle the blankets from around him.  “I should have been at the Gull by 7!”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Nathan said firmly.

“We spoke to Tracy last night, she and Nora are handling things today.  We turned your alarm off last night, thought you deserved a chance to sleep.”  Audrey explained.

Duke stopped struggling to get up and sank back into the pillows.  That had been sneaky of them.  He didn’t like leaving his employees to sort things out in his absence, not when it wasn’t a necessity anyway.  Still, he’d had a sleep in, he could get going now and be there in plenty of time for the lunch crowd.  It’s not that he didn’t  _ appreciate _ Audrey and Nathan looking after him, it’s just that it was  _ a lot _ and they’d already done enough for him.

Nathan ran his hand across Duke’s shoulder, feeling the tension rippling in the muscles beneath the skin.  “You need to relax.  Turn over.”  He shifted to give Duke space to move.

“He gives the best massages,” Audrey grinned.  

It turned out she was right.  Nathan’s hands moved slowly across Duke’s skin, feeling for the knots in his muscles.  He used the palms of his hands rather than the fingers, working deeply into the muscles.  He alternated soft, calming, strokes with firmer ones to loosen the knots.  

“Isn’t he good at that?”  Audrey crooned with a smile to Nathan who smiled back, pleased that Duke was relaxing, becoming more comfortable with them.  He wouldn’t have let them do this even a couple of weeks ago.  Maybe, just maybe, he was starting to believe there was more to this relationship.

Duke felt the tightness dissipate with every movement of Nathan’s strong hands.  He half expected it to turn sexual, was almost disappointed when it  _ didn’t _ .  His eyelids grew heavier and heavier until he couldn’t keep them open any longer and he let himself be carried into sleep with Nathan’s hands still moving across his back and Audrey whispering into his ear.

***

He woke for the second time with Audrey still curled up against him and a cold space where Nathan had been.  It was the most relaxed he’d felt in a long time.

“Good, you’re awake,” Nathan spoke as he walked into the bedroom carrying a tray.  “Made breakfast.”

He put the tray down next to the bed and touched Audrey gently on the shoulder, rousing her from sleep.

They sat in bed, enjoying their leisurely breakfast, sipping their coffee and devouring the pancakes which Nathan had made.  It was warm, comfortable and it felt  _ right _ , the three of them together like this.

“What would you like to do this afternoon?”  Audrey asked once the caffeine had kicked in.

“Should probably check in at the Gull, make sure lunch service is going ok.”

“Duke,” Nathan growled.  “You. Are. Having. A. Day. Off.”

Audrey hid her face, burying her smile in her hands.  Nathan telling Duke off was amusing.  He did it to her sometimes, too, when she fell into work obsession.

“Yeah, bu…” Duke tried before a glare from Nathan made him stop.

“Hang on,” Audrey said as she picked up her phone.  She dialled and waited for a moment.  “Hi Tracy, it’s Audrey….Yeah….Well you know what he’s like.  Can you have a word with him?”  

She passed the phone to Duke who spoke to Tracy for a couple of minutes, putting his mind at rest that everything was fine, that they could cope without him for a single day.  He didn’t know whether to be put out that he was apparently not as indispensable as he’d thought he was.

“Now that’s sorted,” Nathan said.  “There’s a food market on in Derry today.  Artisan stuff, imports from Europe, that sort of thing.  Interested?”

Duke eyed him suspiciously for a moment.  Nathan wasn’t a foodie type, he enjoyed what you put in front of him but he’d never shown the slightest bit of enthusiasm for anything except possibly pancakes.  Oh, maybe that was the point, they wanted to take an interest in what  _ Duke _ was passionate about.  

“Yeah, sounds good, I might find some new suppliers.”

“Duke. Day.  Off.”  There was a growl in Nathan’s voice again.

“...Or we might just find some really good food.”  Duke acquiesced.

***

The market was busy, crowds round every stall.  Nathan felt very out of his depth but this was for  _ Duke _ , and there was something about watching him speak passionately with every trader that made Nathan’s heart leap a little.  Audrey found a stand with cupcakes and immediately bought four of them which she guarded possessively, not letting the boys anywhere near them in case they tried to sneak one out of the box.

Duke was managing to  _ not _ talk business but he had picked up a few business cards so he could call later in the week.  It made him feel better about taking time off, knowing he was doing something productive.  He was in his element, trying samples of all the different foods, working out which ones Nathan would enjoy, which Audrey would prefer.  Somehow he was much more comfortable doing things for  _ them _ than letting them do things for  _ him _ .

They bought bags full of delicious morsels, and when Duke stocked up on cases of semi-sparkling Prosecco, Nathan was relieved they’d come in his truck so they’d have room for it all.

***

When they got back to the Rouge, Duke and Nathan unloaded all of the bags and boxes from the Bronco while Audrey snuck off with her box of cupcakes.  They thought she was probably going to hide so she wouldn’t have to share the extra one.  They finished putting everything away and made sure one of the bottles of Prosecco was in the fridge for later.

Duke had never felt so relaxed and content.  It had been A Good Day.  He couldn’t think of a time he’d been so comfortable in someone else’s company.  It said a lot about Audrey and Nathan that they’d managed to get past his defences, that they’d seen through the ways that he hid from them and had  _ found him _ .  He was starting to believe that perhaps he could have everything he’d always wanted.  He wished he could do something more for them, but what did he have to offer them?  There was nothing special about him, the only thing he could bring to the relationship were his skills in the bedroom.  In that, at least, he was confident.  And if they wanted to keep him around just for that, that was fine with him.

Today had been different, though.  In fact, there had been a few times now that he’d been with them and sex hadn’t happened.  Maybe they were bored with him, just wanted him as a friend.  That was OK too.  He didn’t dare let himself hope that they could possibly want  _ more _ , that this could move into a full blown relationship between all three of them.

He busied himself in the kitchen, putting together a smorgasbord of deliciousness.  Once everything was plated up, he grabbed the bottle of Prosecco from the fridge, set everything on the table and called Audrey and Nathan to come and eat.  He might not be good at much, but he could make sure they were well fed.

There were eager exclamations when they saw the food and they dived in straight away, showering Duke with praise for his efforts.  He grinned awkwardly, torn between wanting to bask in their words and not feeling as though he really deserved it.  He hadn’t  _ done _ anything, except combined a few different flavours, put things on plates, a bit of slicing.  It wasn’t as if he’d  _ cooked _ or anything.

“Oh my god, this is wonderful!”  Audrey mumbled around a mouthful.  She swallowed and asked what he’d put with the smoked salmon.

“Horseradish cream.  Is it ok?”  He asked slightly nervously.

“Better than ok,”  Nathan told him with an appreciative glance as he speared another piece with his fork.

Audrey held out a ribbon of smoked salmon twirled around her fork.  “Try it for yourself,” she smiled.

Duke reached out to take the fork from her but she bypassed his hand and raised the food to his lips instead.  His eyes widened as he realised what she was doing.  This was...different.  This wasn’t ‘just friends’.  It was...affectionate, indulgent.  He parted his lips and slid the salmon from the fork.  The flavours filled his mouth and he nodded.

“Yeah, that’s not bad,” he agreed.

Nathan rolled his eyes at the understatement as Audrey picked up a slice of prosciutto and raised it to his lips.  He grinned and tore it off the fork with his teeth.  Being fed like this was fun, relaxed, intimate.

They took it in turns to feed each other, dispensing with cutlery in favour of picking up the food with their fingers.  They finished with salted caramel brownies dipped in white chocolate which Audrey announced were the best thing she’d ever eaten.

It was over too soon and Nathan and Audrey started making noises about having to make a move soon, work tomorrow, wish we could stay later.  They took the plates out and washed up, determined not to leave anything for Duke to do.

“Should really get going,” Nathan said with a tinge of regret in his voice.

“Yeah, it’s getting late.  Oh, hang on, don’t forget your…”  Duke started to remind them about the food they’d put in his fridge.  His words were cut off as Nathan grabbed him and folded his arms around him in a warm embrace.

“Gives us an excuse to come back tomorrow,” he whispered into Duke’s ear before softly pressing his lips to Duke’s cheek.

Tomorrow sounded good to Duke.  Maybe they’d let him look after them, the same way they’d done for him last night and today.

Audrey gave a little cough to get their attention and pushed her way in between them.  She buried her face in Duke’s chest and he lowered his head to rest his chin on her hair.  Nathan pressed closely against her back and wrapped his arms around Duke’s shoulders, leaning forward so they were cheek to cheek with Audrey sandwiched between them.

In between her boys was Audrey’s favourite place to be.  She felt so warm, so secure, like nothing could ever go wrong and real life didn’t exist.

Nathan felt a fierce sense of protective pride.  They were both  _ his _ and he would always keep them safe.  

Duke was filled with love for them.  It was time to stop hiding behind laughter and sarcasm, to try to let go and accept that they cared for him.  He just needed some time to get used to the idea.


	4. Moving forwards

Audrey knew instinctively that Duke would need time after that and she made sure Nathan knew to back off - not right off, they stayed in touch, checked in regularly, had a few beers here and there, but not getting into Duke’s face too much.  He needed to process the change in their relationship and he needed his alone time to do that.

It didn’t take him long to do that.  It took him longer to summon up the courage to go and talk to them about it.  In fact, he spent  _ weeks _ avoiding the issue, convincing himself that either he was wrong and they  _ didn’t _ want more than friendship, or that he didn’t need to have a conversation about it and it would just happen.

***

The dawning realisation that avoidance wasn’t working, that there needed to be a discussion about what they were doing next, hit him one evening while he was working at the Gull.  He’d seen them going up to Audrey’s apartment, knew they were there, and he charged straight up to see them, catching his breath before he knocked on the door.

Nathan’s face lit up into a huge smile when he realised it was Duke and he ushered him through the door quickly before grabbing his collar and pulling him forward for a deep kiss.  Duke went with him easily, accepting the kiss for what it was - a show of  _ want _ .  He kissed back just as deeply, trying to convey without words that the were on the same page.

“ _ Nathan _ , put him  _ down _ ,” Audrey grinned at them.  “My turn.”  She pulled Duke into her own kiss, soft and tender and gentle, with just a hint of a nip on his lower lip, a promise for later.

He shuffled awkwardly when she’d moved away, not knowing what to say now he was here, not knowing how to start this conversation.

She took the lead for him, knowing that both he and Nathan were  _ useless _ at this sort of thing.

“You know we want  _ you _ , not just sex, right?”

Nathan nodded his agreement.  “Never was just about that.”

It was a relief to hear that from them.  Duke knew, from everything they’d been doing, but it was still good to hear it, to have that extra layer of validation from them.  He smiled to himself as he realised they’d known he wouldn’t have accepted just the words, that he’d needed to see their actions first.  Ok, so this was  _ something _ , but what?

“Yeah, no, I know.  There will  _ be _ sex though, won’t there?”  A cheeky grin touched his lips, showing them that he was joking but not hiding behind it.

“Fuckin’ hope so,” Nathan matched his grin.

Audrey laughed softly.  “Yes, there will be sex.  You know we haven’t...since last time you were with us.”

Duke blinked in surprise.  “Really?  That’s…”  He couldn’t find the words for what that was.

“Frustrating?”  Nathan finished for him.

“Oh shut up.  You know what he’s like, Duke, this is the ultimate tease for him,” Audrey spotted the fleeting look which crossed his face.  It was the same as last time, the same as when he watched Nathan in his state of torment.  Wistful, longing, gone as quickly as it had appeared, replaced by his ever-charming smile which was now without the hint of wariness they’d seen before.

They moved to the couch, all wrapped around each other, content to be in each other’s company, not speaking, just relaxed and casual.

Duke broke the silence.  “What Nathan has...does…”  He wished he hadn’t started to speak, didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

Audrey squeezed his hand.  “You want that?”

“Yeah, but it’s…”  He couldn’t finish that sentence either.  He pulled his hand away, waving his arms around trying to indicate what he meant.  He couldn’t say that it was  _ scary _ , giving up control like that.  He  _ wanted _ to, he’d been his own agent for so long that the idea of handing that to someone else was tempting, but it was...yeah.  Scary.

Nathan understood.  It had been like that for him, too.  He had to be so rigid at work that he wasn’t able to cut loose in his downtime.  Handing control to Audrey, and later Duke, had been a release for him.  He remembered asking Audrey, hesitantly, trying to explain what he wanted, tongue tied, stumbling over his words.  She’d got it immediately.  She was naturally a take-charge sort of person and had no problems transferring that to the bedroom.

“Doesn’t have to be all or nothing, just take it slow, see what you’re comfortable with,” he told Duke as Audrey nodded alongside him.

“Absolutely, we’re not going to ask you to do anything you don’t want to.  You call the shots,” she agreed.  “It’s not about control, not really, it’s about trusting us to  _ know _ you.”

Being reminded of that helped.  He’d done this sort of thing before, but it had all been in play, his barriers still firmly in place.  Could he give up everything to them?  Lose himself in pleasure the way Nathan did?  Audrey’s words about trust struck home.  He trusted them beyond anything else, wanted to show them that, wanted to let them in.

***

True to their words, there was no pressure on Duke.  In fact, they didn’t even mention it again until one evening when Audrey was out.

He clocked the look on Nathan’s face a split second before he moved.  It was possessive, hungry, wanting.  Heat blazed in his eyes as he stepped into Duke’s space.

Surprised, he took a step back and Nathan immediately followed, using his physicality in the way that  _ Duke _ usually did.  He expertly manoeuvred Duke so his back was against the wall and pressed against him so he was held there.  He rested one hand against the wall and curled the other around the back of Duke’s neck, drawing him close, leaving no space between them.

Duke’s knees went weak as Nathan’s lips pressed against his own.  He’d always thought that was just a saying, weak at the knees, but he  _ was _ .  Nathan used his lips to encourage Duke to open his mouth, slowly, insistently working his tongue into Duke’s mouth, and Duke was grateful for the support of the wall behind him as he gave himself over to the kiss.

Nathan stopped, not moving away, holding Duke up, letting him breathe.  He leaned forward to murmur in Duke’s ear.  “Not going anywhere,” he said, voice barely above a whisper, before he let Duke move again.

Momentarily speechless, Duke just nodded.  What the fuck just happened.  “Thought you preferred being on the receiving end of that,” he questioned.

“Yeah.  Doesn’t mean I can’t switch it out from time to time.”

Duke ran his thumb across his lips.  “Fucking hot.”

Nathan grinned in reply.  He knew  _ exactly _ what Duke meant, how that felt.

***

Their hands were all over him, firm strokes from Nathan alternating with softer ones from Audrey.  He twisted round, stretching his arm out to try to touch them.  Audrey gently moved his hand away.

“This is for you,” she spoke softly as her lips brushed against his cheekbone.  “Just touching, nothing else is happening tonight.”

Nathan’s breath was warm on the back of his neck as he ran his hands along Duke’s ribs.  “Want to make you feel good.”

Their hands kept moving, soft lips brushing sensitive skin as their whispered words mingled into each other, telling him everything he’d ever needed to hear.  Telling him how good he was, beautiful, kind, strong, caring, selfless.  Telling him how much they loved him, loved everything about him, everything that he was.

He tried to reply, tried to tell them that he felt the same way about  _ them _ , tried to thank them for doing this, for making him believe everything they said.

“Sssh, Duke, we’ve got you, just let yourself go.”  

He didn’t even know which of them spoke.  He felt warm, relaxed, comfortable.  His breathing slowed and deepened and his focus narrowed until there was nothing else in the world, no other thoughts in his mind, except how their touch felt on his skin, how their words sounded in his ears.


	5. Duke lets go

Clothes littered the floor and none of them could remember how they’d got to the bedroom, who’d taken off whose clothes, lost in the fascination of exploring each other’s bodies.

“Duke,” Audrey murmured between kisses as she trailed her fingers across his bare chest.  “You are  _ so good _ at pleasing us.  Can you let us do that for you?”  She nipped at his collarbone at the same time Nathan ran his hand down Duke’s back, stopping just short of grabbing his ass.

He swallowed hard and nodded, too distracted by their hands on him to be able to speak.

Nathan moved more closely into Duke’s space to steal his own kiss.  Duke rocked backwards under the force of it, found himself steadied by Nathan’s hands wrapped around his waist.

“Need you to answer.  Need to know it’s your decision,” he whispered into Duke’s ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin there.  He left his body pressed against Duke’s, his hands resting lightly on his waist, as he drew his head back to look him in the eyes.

Passion blazed in Duke’s eyes as he stared back at Nathan.  It felt so right, so natural, to hand over control to them.  He let his gaze travel to Audrey and nodded again.  “Yeah, yeah I want that.”  

“Good, Duke.  I’m so proud of you, I know it’s difficult to let yourself be this vulnerable.  I promise we’ll take care of you.”

He had no doubt in her words, no doubt in either of them.  He knew he was in safe hands, trusted them to look after him.  He was ready.

“Kneel.”

He dropped to his knees, eagerly awaiting her next instructions.  She was always good at letting them know what she wanted but knowing that he was under her control added an extra frisson of excitement.

Audrey bit her lip as she took in the hungry look in Duke’s eyes, matched by the one in Nathan’s, who looked pleadingly back at her, silently begging her tell Duke to _suck_.  It hadn’t felt right _,_ doing anything without Duke, it had been _weeks_ since the last time and there was only so much his hand had been able to do.  She smirked back at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking, how he was feeling.  She felt the same.  She wouldn’t hurry this though, this was for Duke, not them.  

She ran her hand across Duke’s shoulders.  “You look so good like that.  All willing and waiting.”  He shivered under her touch, knowing what was coming, anticipating her next instruction.

He didn’t hesitate when she said the words.  He brought his hands up to Nathan’s hips, resting them there as he bent his neck to place a kiss on Nathan’s stomach.  He kissed again, lower this time, slowly working his way down to where Nathan’s cock was waiting for him, all red and hot and hard.

Nathan shuddered as Duke’s lips reached the head of his cock.  Fuck, he needed this.  Needed Duke’s mouth around him.  He managed to contain his whine of frustration when Duke moved away from him momentarily, shifting his angle so he could take Nathan into his mouth.

He slid his lips over the head and down the shaft, keeping his teeth covered, tasting pure  _ Nathan _ on his tongue.  He moved slowly, wanting to make this  _ good _ .  He took Nathan’s cock as deeply into his mouth as he could, feeling it hit the back of his throat, easing off before his gag reflex kicked in.  He closed his lips around it more firmly and his cheeks hollowed as he sucked.

“Doesn’t he look beautiful like that?” Audrey breathed, not waiting for Nathan’s reply.  “He’s so good at that, isn’t he?”

Feeling his cock give a leap at her words, Duke redoubled his efforts.  Nathan’s hand was resting on the back of his neck; Audrey’s fingers ran through his hair as she circled them both, touching them each in turn.  He moved his head, licking the tip of Nathan’s cock before sliding back down to suck harder, taking Nathan deeper into his throat each time.

There was a loud groan from Nathan as his cock was fully enclosed in Duke’s throat.  It felt so good,  _ looked _ so good, Duke’s lips wrapped around the base of his shaft.

“Listen to him, Duke, he’s loving that.  You’re doing that to him.”

It was intoxicating, the way he could make Nathan come completely undone with just a few movements of his head.  He hadn’t realised how that could happen, how being on his knees, sucking cock, could make him feel so  _ powerful _ , so strong.  His fingers dug deeper into Nathan’s hips, pulling him closer, encouraging him to move.

Nathan didn’t need much encouragement, he’d been fighting to  _ stay still _ , not wanting to rush Duke, not wanting to take advantage.  He curled his fingers into Duke’s hair, a silent command telling him not to move.  He moved his hips.  Slowly, gently, insistently, taking his pleasure.

His actions sparked something primal in Duke and he moaned around the cock in his mouth sending vibrations coursing through Nathan’s length.  With one last thrust, Nathan spilled into Duke’s mouth.  Hot, salty, liquid exploded onto his tongue and he swallowed hard, sitting back on his heels.

Almost immediately, Nathan collapsed onto his knees in front of Duke, peppering him with soft kisses, holding him close, words spilling out.  “Thank you.  That was so good.  Was that ok?  Wasn’t too rough?”

Duke nodded and shook his head in the right places, closing his arms around Nathan, offering reassurance.  Audrey joined them on the floor, throwing an arm around each of them, kissing them both in turn.

“You would not believe how much of a turn on that was,” her eyes lit up as she spoke.  “Seriously hot.”  She loved watching them, her two beautiful men, giving and receiving pleasure, they made a sensational pair.

Her fingers lightly scratched the back of Duke’s neck, making him shiver.  She grinned wickedly at him, her eyes dancing.  He smiled back, his face relaxed, open, the easy grin he used to wear as a mask was gone, replaced by something more honest, more  _ Duke _ .

She stood, offered them both her hands, hauled them up and onto the bed so Duke was between them.  Their hands ran all over him, touching every part of him, interspersed with kisses, scratches, their breath tickling him as they went.  He tried to move, tried to touch them back, tried to reciprocate.

“Gonna need you to keep still,” Nathan growled.  “Let us do this for you.”

“You’re doing so well.  Would it help if we tied your hands, took the choice away from you?”

Audrey’s words sent electricity coursing through his body and he nodded, unable to speak, feeling suddenly shy.

She reached over and pulled a silk scarf from her bedside cabinet.  Nathan smirked as he recognised it as being the same one she used on him the first time.

The soft material flowed over Duke’s wrists as she lightly secured them to the headboard.  He was tied loosely enough that he could shake his hands free if he wanted to, tightly enough to remind him that he shouldn’t move, that they wanted him to  _ stay there _ .  It helped him, not having to think about what he was doing, he could just accept the pleasure they were giving him, concentrate on how it  _ felt _ .

“Ok?”  Audrey checked in.

“Yes,” Duke hissed back as Nathan’s fingers brushed against the sensitive spot just below his ribs.  His skin was on fire under their touches and his breath caught each time they moved.

Audrey moved so she was sitting astride Duke, her knees either side of his thighs, soft skin against soft skin.  She patted the bed behind her, indicating that Nathan should follow her.  He maneuvered himself into position and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed his lips to her neck, making her shiver.

“Nice view,” he said, taking in the sight of Duke beneath them, all hot and flushed and helpless.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?  He wants us so badly.”

Duke’s eyes went dark.  It was  _ tantalising _ , seeing them so close yet not able to touch.  He drank in the sight of them above him as he watched Nathan’s hand slide up to cup Audrey’s breast.  She gasped as his finger found her nipple at the same moment his teeth nipped at her neck.  She turned her head and their lips met in a lingering kiss, sharing breath until a low whine from Duke distracted them.

“You’re doing so well, Duke.  Can you wait a little longer?”  Audrey crooned at him.  

He nodded.  Anything to please them.

Nathan curled his arm more tightly around Audrey’s waist as he slid his other hand down her ribs, over her hip, moving in between her parted thighs and resting for a moment.  She wriggled against his hand, encouraging him to keep going.  He pressed harder, feeling her hot and wet under his fingers.  She bucked her hips against him, wanting him to move his hand faster, harder.  She was grateful for his arm around her, steadying her, and her head fell back to rest on his shoulder as she moaned in delight.

His fingers found just the right spot and she breathed faster as pleasure coursed through her body.  He knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing, exactly what she needed and she let herself be carried away by the sensations, climbing ever higher towards her peak.  She throbbed under his fingers as she came, shivered under his lips as he kissed her shoulder.  She patted his thigh, letting him know to  _ stop _ .

“Good.  That was good.   _ You’re _ so good,” she whispered, returning his smile as he savoured her praise, knowing he’d pleased her.  

They both turned their attention back to Duke who was watching them with an intensity that he didn’t think he’d ever felt before.  They were stunning.  He wanted them so much, was so hard that it  _ hurt _ .  He gasped as Audrey’s hand brushed his cock, barely there before it was gone again.  He whined, deep at the back of his throat as Audrey settled next to him, her hand running over his chest.

“What do you want, Duke?”  Audrey asked, knowing the answer, wanting him to say it.

He whined again.  “Please…”  He gasped as her hand brushed his cock again.  “Fuck.”

She smiled.  He was so close to losing control.  “Tell us.”

“Just...just touch me, please.”

“Like this?”  Nathan grasped Duke’s cock firmly.

“Yeah.  Like that,” he managed to choke out.  Nathan’s hand didn’t move and that was almost  _ more _ frustrating than not being touched at all.  His hips moved unconsciously, trying to find some friction and his mind slipped away into that space where there was nothing else in the world except how it  _ felt _ .

Nathan bent to take Duke into his mouth, closing his lips around him, feeling how on the edge he was.  Duke could hardly breathe.  He was lost, caught somewhere between wanting to come and never wanting the feelings to end.  He struggled against the ties around his wrists, not really wanting to be free, just wanting Nathan to move, to do  _ something _ .

When Nathan sucked, Duke cried out, no longer caring how he looked, how he sounded, the inhibitions he didn’t think he’d had were gone.  All that mattered was the feel of Nathan around him, the sound of Audrey’s voice speaking soft, sweet, nothings in his ear.  It didn’t take long and under any other circumstances he would have been embarrassed by that.  He fell back, contented, relaxed and thoroughly satisfied.

Audrey released his wrists and Nathan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.  Audrey pressed in behind him, stroking his hair and kissing his neck as he came down.

He understood now.  Understood why Nathan liked this so much.  It was liberating, not having to think about anything, he could just let go, be completely himself.  He felt empowered by the sense of trust he had in them.  They were his, they wanted him.  In their bed, in their lives.  He would do anything for them.

“Ok?”  Nathan murmured, needing to ask, needing to check.

Duke nodded.

“You did so well, Duke, we’re so proud of you,” Audrey told him.

He didn’t know what to say, how to respond, except to say:  “Thank you.  For doing this for me.  For waiting for me.”

“We love you, Duke,” Nathan told him, ferocity in his voice letting Duke know he  _ meant it _ .

“I’m done running.  Hiding.  I’m not going anywhere.  If you’ll have me.”

“We’re not going anywhere either,” Audrey replied.

“Nope.  All in this together.  Not going anywhere,” Nathan agreed.

They stayed that way all night, holding Duke close as they slept.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spun Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116010) by [CookieDoughMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe)




End file.
